1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urethane polymer alloys with reactive epoxy groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,418 Czerwinski et al discloses thermoplastic hot melt compositions and processes for forming such compositions The compositions comprise a polyurethane having at least one plasticizer reacted therein formed by heating a reaction mixture comprising at least one isocyanate having a functionality of less than about 2 at least one long chain polyol, and at least one chain extender. At column 9 this patent indicates that if desired thermoplastic resins can be reacted with the components of the hot melt material and an example of a useful thermoplastic material is an epoxy resin. The materials of this patent cannot be thermoset as the materials of the present invention
Japanese Kokai No. 59,240,611 discloses reactive hot-melt adhesives which comprises a thermoplastic polyurethane containing an epoxy side chain which is prepared by treating an epoxy resin with an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer.
Japanese Kokai No. 59.172.576 discloses hot-melt adhesives prepared by treating a polyfunctional isocyanate with a polyester made from aromatic dicarboxylic acid(s), aliphatic dicarboxylic acid(s), aliphatic diols and a poly (oxyalkylene glycol).
French Demande FR No. 2,536,753 discloses an epoxy resin containing at least two OH groups reacted with a diol-polyisocyanate reaction product to give a melt-processable, thermosetting thermoplastic containing pendant epoxy groups which is applied to substrates as an adhesive and cured by heating to give strong joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,533 Bertram et al discloses epoxy resins prepared by reacting a hydroxybenzamide or derivative thereof with an epihalohydrin followed by dehydrohalogenation. These epoxy resins have crystalline melting points, self-cure at elevated temperatures and cure rapidly in the presence of usual epoxy resin curing agents. Also disclosed are hydrolyzed products of these epoxy resins and subsequent reactions with polyisocyanates.